This invention is directed to a locking mechanism particularly useful for pedal-operated vehicles and other apparatus to prevent unauthorized operation of the apparatus and potential theft thereof.
Quite a number of different kinds of apparatus, and particularly vehicles, are operated with pedals. While such vehicles and apparatus may be locked in other ways, oftentimes the lock may be circumvented and the apparatus utilized by an unauthorized person. For example, automobiles have an ignition lock and modern automobiles also lock the steering mechanism. However, it is possible to circumvent such locks with the consequence of considerable theft and other unauthorized usage of such vehicles. Small aircraft are pedal-operated, and small aircraft have not been as carefully protected against unauthorized use as have automobies in the recent past. Therefore, an anti-theft lock for such small aircraft and other pedal-operated apparatus is required.